Technical Field
The present description relates to systems, methods and computer program product regarding techniques for extracting building footprints for multiple properties included in a common media, such as an image.
Description of the Related Art
As recognized by the present inventors, the accuracy of hazard risk assessment is highly dependent on the ability to precisely identify locations of building structures within particular parcels. Theoretically, the primary focus of such risk assessment is not the total land area of the properties, but the specific structures (improvements) that would incur damage from natural disasters. Street segment interpolation-based geocoding technology has been used to provide the locations of property based on the distance extrapolation using the address ranges along street line segments. However, street line segments and properties are in different geospatial entities with different design targets and objectives. Since properties are not evenly distributed along street line segments, often, the geocodes from the street segment based geocoding technology do not accurately identify the physical location of the properties. The present assignee has progressively developed parcel based geocoding technology that more accurately identifies the location of land associated with the properties. The parcel based geocoding technology has significantly increased geocoding accuracy in comparison to street segment extrapolation.
However, as recognized by the present inventors, even with the enhanced accuracy of parcel based geocoding, using the parcel centroid of a property for assessing flood risk for structures on that property, in some instances, may need further adjustment in order to provide quality hazard risk analysis. On a small residential lot there is a high likelihood that the parcel centroid will coincide with the structure, thereby placing the geocode location precisely on the residence. However, for larger properties, including commercial parcels that occupy multiple acres, the parcel centroid may not coincide with the structures.